In a network with multiple endpoints that collect data and report the collected data to a headend system, such as a Command Center, it is possible that certain data will be collected at the endpoint but that the headend system will not receive all of the collected data due to various reasons, including a hardware failure or a software failure affecting the endpoint, a network issue, or a power outage. When data is missing, the headend system needs a process to recognize that the data is missing and a process to obtain the missing data.
Since different endpoints may use different communication technologies including, but not limited to, radio frequency (RF), power line communication (PLC), and cellular, the processes needs to be adaptable to the communication technology used by each endpoint. If it is not, then a process designed for one technology may overload or otherwise impair a network using a different technology.